Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Демо-Версия)
Spike Chunsoft NIS America |платформы= PlayStation Vita PlayStation 4 Steam (PC) |демо= 20-ого Декабря, 2016 19-ого Августа, 2017 25-ого Августа, 2017'Playstation Store (Australia):'Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Demo 25-ого Августа'PlayStation Блог:' 6 big new PlayStation Store releases you need to check out this week August 25th, 2017'Playstation Store (USA):' PS4 Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony DemoPlaystation Store (USA): PSVita Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Demo August 25th, 2017'Playstation Store (Canada):' PS4 Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony DemoPlaystation Store (Canada): PSVita Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Demo August 25th, 2017'Playstation Store (Mexico):' PS4 Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony DemoPlaystation Store (Mexico): PSVita Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Demo August 25th, 2017'Playstation Store (South Africa):' Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Demo }} Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Демо-Версия) — это демо-глава для Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Она была впервые выпущена для консолей PlayStation Vita и PlayStation 4 в Японии 20 декабря 2016 года. Английская локализация была выпущена с двумя японскими и английскими аудио опциями в магазинах PlayStation в Гонконге и Сингапуре NIS America 19 августа 2017 года'PSN Hong Kong:' Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Pre-Order (English/Chinese/Korean Ver.) и в Северной Америке, Европе и Австралии 25 августа 2017 года на PlayStation 4. Она также был выпущена для PlayStation Vita 25 августа 2017 года и в Европе 29 августа 2017 года.Playstation GB: Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Demo. Она была выпущена в Steam для ПК Spike Chunsoft 26 августа 2017 года с двойным английским и японским аудио и английским, французским, японским, упрощенным и традиционным китайским языками.Famitsu: New Danganronpa V3 Trial Version released on Steam (Japanese). Описание Демонстрация длится примерно от 1 часа 30 до 2 часов и позволяет игрокам впервые сыграть за Каэде Акамацу, кратко познакомиться с новыми персонажами, поэкспериментировать с новой игровой механикой (например, возможность «шлепать» по объектам во время исследования), исследовать небольшую часть школы и опробовать новые мини-игры классного суда. Поскольку эта история уникальна для демо, она не портит сюжет основной истории, а ссылается на предыдущую, эксклюзивную для Японии демо Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, известную как Dangan Ronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei (Пробная версия), в котором рассказывается об убийстве Ясухиро Хагакурэ, который не фигурирует в сюжетной линии полной игры. После завершения демонстрации и передачи данных сохранения в полную игру игрок получит 333 мономонет, навык пробной игры класса «Пулемет» («Point Blank» на PS Vita) и настоящую «Кисть для ногтей», которая разблокирует ролик во время первой главы полной игры,прежде чем его можно получить из МоноМоно Машины. Сюжет Напоминая о прологе Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Каэде Акамацу проснулась на своем письменном столе, не в состоянии опознать окружающую обстановку и не зная, как она туда попала. Макото Наэги, увидел, что она проснулась. Макото уже знал, что Каэде была Абсолютной Пианисткой, потому что, как и в "Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc", он изучал таланты учеников, прежде чем прийти в школу. Макото предложил Каэде прочитать записку, лежавшую на столе. Он читал: "Если Вы хотите продолжить историю... Идите в спортзал. Но, пожалуйста, будьте осторожны. Вокруг бродят другие люди. Если Вы заговорите с ними, Вам придется выслушать их представления. Дежавю! Я уже бывал здесь раньше! Э-э, извините, сейчас нет времени на это... В любом случае, идите в спортзал. Серьёзно, пожалуйста." Затем Каэде вышла из класса вместе с Макото, представилась каждому из учеников, включая предыдущего главного героя Хаджимэ Хината, который представился также её старшекурсником. Затем она направилась в спортзал. Оказавшись там, Макото сказал Каэде, что не может пойти с ней дальше этого момента, потому что она теперь главный герой, и что они встретятся позже. Перед уходом он сказал ей, что, хотя она может чувствовать отчаяние, он не хочет, чтобы она теряла надежду, и что даже если отчаяние на горизонте, он и Хаджимэ там, чтобы помочь. Каэде вошла в зал и впервые встретила Монокуму. Он представился как директор академии и объяснил ей, что она и остальные ученики проведут остаток своих дней в стенах школы, если только не убьют друг друга. Он сказал ей, что приготовил общежитие для каждого студента, и что она должна пойти туда дальше. Каэде узнала, что она будет жить в комнате с другими "главными героями", Макото и Хаджимэ. Однако, войдя в их комнату, она обнаружила, что она разгромлена, с перевернутой мебелью и ножевыми порезами на стенах и кровати. Она вошла в ванную и обнаружила там тело Ясухиро Хагакурэ с ножом в животе. Появился Монокума и объяснил, что теперь она и её одноклассники должны исследовать место преступления и найти доказательства для предстоящего Классного Суда. После расследования и сбора доказательств и встречи с монокумарзами, Каэде направляется в суд. K1-B0 и Рантаро Амами согласились не участвовать в классовой гонке из-за нехватки подиумов при условии, что им все равно будет разрешено голосовать за того, кто, по их мнению, почернел. Монокума согласился на его условия, потому что «Даже с такими скоростными ударами в дороге, пункт назначения не изменится. Результат этого испытания будет абсолютным». Классный суд начался, и все свидетельства, по-видимому, указывали на Макото, однако Монокума прервала процесс, сказав: «Вот и все! Я не отпущу вас дальше! Потому что это всего лишь демонстрационная версия!». Как только кажется, что демонстрация окончена, на черном экране появляется больше текстовых полей, и Макото и Хаджимэ спрашивают Монокуму, как они себя ведут. Макото, Хаджимэ и Монокума все прощаются, но не раньше, чем Ясухиро кричит: «Привет! Подожди меня!», Подразумевая, что он никогда не умирал, и что весь случай был только для показа. Классный Суд :Для ознакомления с прохождение Danganronpa V3 Demo Class, посмотрите: Классный Суд Критическая Реакция Английская локализация Danganronpa V3 демо имела успешную премьеру на E3 2017, получив как награду Dualshockers' "E3 2017 Best Vita Game"@NISAmerica: #DanganronpaV3 and #YsVIII received awards, dood! Check it out :D Thanks @Dualshockers, @rpgfancom and @IGN!, так и награду RPGFan "Best of Show E3 2017". Демо также была номинирована на награду IGN "Best Adventure Game of E3 2017", но была избита . Видео Danganronpa V3 Killing Harmony - Full PS4 Demo (English) Danganronpa V3 Killing Harmony - Demo Out Now! (PS4, PS Vita)| Ссылки на Другие СМИ *Линия "Deja vu! I've just been in this place before!" в письме на столе Каэде есть ссылка на песню "Deja Vu", ставшую известной благодаря своему появлению в аниме-сериале Initial D. Факты * Исследования класса приводит к тому, что на доске появляется скрытый рисунок Монокумы и Монокумарз. Ссылки Навигация en:Danganronpa_V3:_Killing_Harmony_(Demo_Version) Категория:Игры Категория:Незавершённые статьи